A Bug's Life (1998 film) Credits
Full credits for A Bug's Life. Opening Logos and Credits 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg *Walt Disney Pictures presents *a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films *a Blue Sky Studios production = a bug's life = Closing Credits and Logos Directed By * Robert Rodriguez * John Lasseter Co-Directed By * Andrew Stanton Produced By * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * Kevin Reher Executive Producer * Edwin Catmull Associate Producer * Kori Rae Original Story By * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton * Robert Rodriguez * Joe Ranft Screenplay By * Andrew Stanton * John McKimson * Donald McEnery * & Bob Shaw Music By * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Joe Ranft Supervising Film Editor * Lee Unkrich Supervising Technical Directors * William Reeves * Eben Ostby Director of Photography * Sharon Calahan Production Designer * William Cone Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Bob Pauley Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre Supervising Layout Artist * Ewan Johnson Production Manager * Susan Tatsuno Hamana Sound Design * Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisors Technical * Graham Walters Editorial * Bill Kinder Story, Art & Layout * Bz Petroff Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Music Supervisor * Becky Mancuso-Winding "The Time of Your Life" Written and Performed By * Randy Newman Casting By * Ruth Lambert * Mary Hidalgo, Associate * Matthew Jon Beck Associate Cast * Flik: Dave Foley * Hopper: Kevin Spacey * Atta: Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Dot: Hayden Panettiere * Queen: Phyllis Diller * Molt: Richard Kind * Slim: David Hyde Pierce * Heimlich: Joe Ranft * Francis: Denis Leary * Manny: Jonathan Harris * Gypsy: Madeline Kahn * Rosie: Bonnie Hunt * Tuck & Roll: Michael McShane * P.T. Flea: John Ratzenberger * Dim: Brad Garrett * Mr. Soil: Roddy McDowall * Dr. Flora: Edie McClurg * Thorny: Alex Rocco * Cornelius: David Ossman Additional Story * Geefwee Boedoe * Jason Katz * Jorgen Klubien * Robert Lence * David Reynolds Story Team Story Manager * Susan E. Levin Production Assistants Script * Chris Vallance Story * Ron Smith Art Art Department Manager * Katherine Sarafian Shading Design * Tia W. Kratter Lead CG Painter * Robin Cooper CG Painters * Randy Berrett * Bryn Imagire * Glenn Kim Sketch Artists Sculptors * Norm DeCario * Jerome Ranft Character Design * Bob Pauley Additional Character Design Visual Development Art Department Coordinator * Jonas Rivera Art Department Production Assistants * Michael Griffin Kelly * Andrea Warren Layout Layout Manger * Molly Naughton Senior Layout Artist * Craig Good Lead Set Dresser * Sophie Vincelette Set Dressers * David Eisenmann * Derek Williams Additional Set Dressing * Mark Adams * Roman Figun * Shalini Govil-Pai * Sonoko Konishi Layout Coordinator * Trish Carney Animation Animation Manager * Kori Rae Associate Animation Manager * Maureen E. Wylie Fix Animation/Coordinator * Bret "Brooke" Parker Production Assistants * Tomoko Harada Ferguson * Lance Martin Crowd Animation Team Crowd Supervising Animator * Dale McBeath Editorial Second Editor * David Ian Salter First Assistant Editor * Tom Freeman Second Assistant Editors * Torbin Xan Bullock * Ed Fuller * Phyllis Oyama * Lucas Putnam Editorial Coordinator * Hana Yoon Film Coordinator * Richard Brodsky Production Assistant * Mark Yeager Temporary Music Editor * David Slusser Temporary Sound Editors * Rona Michele * John K. Carr Add'l Second Assistant Editors * Rob Bonz * Ada Cochani * Tara McKinley * Katherine Ringgold * Christine Steele * James M. Webb Additional Editing * Jessica Ambinder Rojas * Mildred Iatrou * Jeff Jones * Ellen Keneshea Modeling Team Modeling and Shading Manager *Deirdre Warin Shading Team Modeling & Shading Coordinators * Victoria Jaschob * Mark Nielsen Lighting Team Lighting Manager * Lindsey Collins Crowds & Effects Team Crowd Technical Supervisor * Michael Fong Effects & Crowds Managers * Nicole Paradis Grindle * Deirdre Warin Crowd Technical Artists Add'l Crowd Technical Support * Lawrence D. Cutler * Andrea Schultz * Steve Upstill Crowds & Effects Coordinator * Kelly T. Peters Rendering Team Lead Render TD * Danielle Feinberg Rendering Manager * Victoria Jaschob Optimization Consultant * Oren Jacob Animation Software Development Animation Software Development Director * Darwyn Peachey Software Engineers Documentation & Support * Tom Deering * Kay Seirup * Gill Stanfield Rendering Software Development Rendering Software Development Director * Anthony A. Apodaca Special Rendering Techniques * Tom Duff * Larry Grutz * Tien Truong Production Support * Craig Kolb * Tom Lokovic Software Engineers Camera Camera Manager * James Burgess Photoscience Manager * David DiFrancesco Camera Supervisor * Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering * Hunter Kelly * Matthew Martin * Alec Wong Camera Technicians * Don Conway * Jeff Wan Color Science Engineers * Arun Rao * Malcolm Blanchard Department Administrator * Beth Sullivan Production Production Coordinator * Sarah Jo Daughters Production Accountant * Catherine Roehi Disney Production Representative * Marci Levine Assistant Production Accountants * Jan Forman Campi * Patricla A. Howard Executive Assistant to the Director * Heather Schmidt-Feng Executive Assistant to the Producer * Jenni Tsol Production Office Coordinator * Jean Flynn Production Assistant to the Directors * Monika J. Zech * Graham Moloy * Paul Mendoza * Greg Poullos Production Inters Additional Production Support * Holly Lloyd * Terry McQueen Information Systems Information Systems Director * Greg Brandeau Information Systems Managers * Duncan Keefe * Michael O'Brien System Administration & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by * Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Martin County, California Rerecording Mixers * Gary Rydstrom * Gary Summers Original Dialogue Mixer * Doc Kane Supervising Sound Editor * Tim Holland Adr Editor * Michael Silvers Sound Effects Editor * Pat Jackson Foley Editors * Mary Helen Leasman * Marian Mills Assistant Sound Designer * Shannon Mills Supervising Assistant Sound Editor * Ben Gold Foley Artists * Dennie Thorpe * Jana Vance Foley Mixer * Tony Eckert Foley Recordist * Frank "Pepe" Merel Effects Assistant Editor * J.R. Grubbs Adr Assistant Editor * Jonathan Null Mix Technicians * Gary A. Rizzo * Tony Sereno Additional Dialogue Recording * Bob Baron * Vince Caro * John McGleenan * Jackson Schwartz Additional Adr Voice Casting * Mickie T. McGowan * Barbera Harris Additional Voices Music Orchestrations by * Jonathan Sacks * Don Davis * Ira Hearshen Music Recorded and Mixed by * Frank Wolf Supervising Music Editor * Lori Eschler Frystak Associate Music Editor * Bruno Coon Assistant Music Editor * Brenda Heins Assistant to Mr. Newman * Nicole Dooley Music Production Supervisor * Andrew Page Music Production Manager * Tom MacDougall Music Contractor * Sandy De Crescent Music Preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service Music Recorded at * Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Music Remixed at * Signet Soundelux Studios Color Timer * Terry Claborn Negative Cutting * Buena Vista Negative Cutting Title Design * Susan Bradley * Matt Seckman Thanks To Everyone at Pixar Who Supported Production Finance & Administration Facilities Recruiting Purchasing & Relocation Marketing & Creative Resources Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering =Sun Microsystems, INC.= 95042B9F-28B1-41E9-82B6-A6773C79FFA1.jpeg * Copyright © MCMXCVIII Disney Enterprises, Inc., * Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios * All Rights Reserved * This Motion Pictures was Created by * Pixar, Troublemaker And Blue Sky Talking Pictures * For Purposed of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom. * Original Soundtrack Available from * Walt Disney Records 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg * Executive A Bug's Life, Merchandise Now at Disney Store, * Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com 5D5AD791-B07B-4A43-A8FE-1AC1B7FF765A.jpeg * A Bug's Life, * Books Available Wherever Books are Sold 67B1E96F-BC30-4736-A36E-25C37EE7F2BD.jpeg * CD-ROM Videogames Available From * Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California 1ABF5BF8-BCC6-4E21-BA66-B6B25CF89F58.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated G